Fairy Tail Academy : A Teacher's Life
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: (AU) [Lucy x Various] {One-shots !} The life of a teacher in Fairy Tail Academy is not as boring as many think it is . Dedicated to all teacher figures out there ! Thank you for everything that you have taught us !


_**A/N :** A new fanfiction ! YAY ! This fanfiction shall comprise of one-shots that I hope will suffocate you with the amount of fluff I can try to conjure up~ Dedicated to all teachers , lecturers , tutors and basically all teaching figures . Thank you for making the world a better place by teaching us how to do so . :)_

 _Disclaimer : I shall only write this once – I do not own Fairy Tail . Even if I wanted to . Even if I needed to . Yeah . I only own this plot and any OCs , if there are any ._

 **Fairy Tail Academy : A Teacher's Life**

 **Lucy x Natsu : You're no Romeo , Natsu !**

"Total equality is a form of inequality in itself ." , a blond woman that looked around the age of twenty said before looking up from the book she held within the grasp of her smooth hands . "Opinions on this statement ?", she asked her class with a wide smile .

A senior female student raised up her short and dainty hand and Lucy Heartfilia nodded her to approval for her student to voice out what she had to say . "Miss Lucy , I think that is extremely relevant to the text , considering how not everyone in the short story have the same ability and capability as one another ." , the curly-haired teenager said before blinking once .

"Very good , Melanie . I would like to emphasize in the beginning of the story in which it is said 'Now everyone is finally equal' . The irony is that-" , the blond beauty of a teacher was cut off when the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the classroom .

"Luuuuce ."

A male voice that was quite deep called out loudly as the owner of said voice rushed quickly towards the class' homeroom and Literature in English teacher with a piece of paper at hand .

The sight of the recognizable pink hair of the muscular male teacher was enough to set a few female students off , giggling . "Teacher Natsu !" , a few of them called out but they were ignored when the sound of a book being slammed shut was heard resonating the packed room . "Can I help you , Natsu ?" , Lucy asked as she placed the thick book she had once held onto the teacher's table provided in the classroom , before using her forefingers to gently rub her temples , trying to soothen out the headache she felt was starting to develop .

The Physical Education teacher merely smiled before slinging a long-sleeved covered arm around his blond best friend's shoulders , causing the student population in the class to begin whispering among themselves about how their beautiful homeroom teacher and handsome Physical Education teacher would look very well together . "Uhmm , Miss Lucy , are you and Teacher Natsu together ?" , a shy voice coming from the back of the classroom asked as one of the two adults were now engaged in a one-sided argument while the other was laughing his head off .

The whole class was silent but the pink-haired young adult grinned widely before tightening his grip on his best friend's shoulders , "Of course we are ! We're partners !" , he exclaimed , Lucy felt like burying her face in the sand like an ostrich so that her students could not see her face when her pride as their teacher flew out the window . She knew he was as dense as a rock when it came to topics such as this , but she did not think he was _**so**_ dense that this rock would sink into the middle of the Pacific Ocean . As a late reaction , all the students' chattering had become louder with a few of them getting together to create a 'ship' name for the two teachers . NaLu seemed to have a nice ring to it .

Lucy blushed lightly before turning her attention back to her fellow colleague and friend . "Again , can I help you , Natsu ?" . This time the pinkette managed to listen to her , for once as he gave her his infamous toothy grin , "Yeah ! I came here to give you your Secret Teacher present !" .

The blond felt the urge to literally slap the back of her hand against her forehead . "Natsu ! The point of being a Secret Teacher is that it is a secret , literally !" , she groaned slightly before leaning more of her weight against the teacher's table the two's backs were now facing . This 'Secret Teacher' business had started the beginning of last week at the Teachers' Lounge , undoubtedly by the teacher and student matchmaker , Mirajane Strauss . The white-haired teacher who was in charge of extracurricular activities had called about a meeting before annoucing that this event would take place for a period of a month , to celebrate the 60th anniversary of Fairy Tail Academy .

It was a simple activity really , or so Lucy Heartfilia thought was for Natsu . One had to draw a piece of paper out of the hat Mira gave and whoever you got , you had to buy a gift suitable for him or her , before giving it to him or her indirectly , so that they won't know it was you who gave . Simple enough , right ? Apparently not for Natsu Dragneel . But the blond could not help but wonder whether it was a set-up , considering how Lucy got Natsu and vice versa . Not convinced enough ? Gray Fullbuster had dreaded getting Juvia Lockser , but the latter rejoiced at finding out she was to get a gift for her 'beloved' . Still thinking it is a coincidence ? Erza Scarlet was trying hard to conceal her face that was the same colour of her hair while muttering along the lines of , "He has a fiancee..." . Not to mention , Jellal Fernandez trying his best not to break down as he kept rambling on and on about how he wasn't good enough for the red-haired female .

"But Lucy , how would you know it's from me then ?" , a voice brought her back into reality .

The Literature in English teacher shifted her head to face the Physical Education teacher only to find that he was pouting . His cute pout . Stop it , Natsu ! You're not helping me here ! , the blond thought to herself as her face flushed yet again . Clearing her throat in an attempt to sound normal , she replied , "That's the point . You're not supposed to know who gave you the present ." .

Her hopes of him getting rid of the pout was shattered when a low whine came from the male , "But Luce...I want you to know I gave it to you ." .

Does he even listen to half the things that come out of his mouth ?

Almost forgetting she was still in a classroom , the two adults were reminded when most of the female students in the class cooed at the adorable scene developing in front of them . While a few of the Y-chromosomed gender snorted in annoyance at the 'Public Display of Attempted Affection' , known to Lucy as the PDAA . Fighting down the urge to reprimend , or more like cobbler , them , she did not respond her best friend's reply , instead , deciding to get all of this over and done with so that she could teach her class peacefully , without being cornered by any of her female students by the end of the day so that they wouldn't question the nature of her relationship with the dense rock .

"Fine . Where's my present ?" , she sighed .

This seemed to have brighten up Natsu as he pushed himself off the table , "Alright , Luce ! Wait here , okay ?" . Before the female could respond , the pink-haired male dashed out of the room quickly , leaving the blond high school teacher alone again , with her students . There was awkward silence and Lucy laughed nervously to herself . "Teacher Natsu is no Romeo , huh , Miss Lucy ?" , Wendy Marvell , the shy girl from before who subconsciously started this whole fiasco , asked .

"Hey , I'm right here , ya' know !" , a male student seated next to her replied before running a hand through his jet black hair .

This had caused the whole class to crack up , even managing a smile out of one Lucy's most stoic and expressionless student . "Well , yes , Romeo , we all know you are the only Romeo that is needed in our class ." , Lucy Heartfilia replied before letting out a small chuckle . The jet black-haired male looked away , embarassed , but with a smile on his face . Natsu being a Romeo ? I wonder how that would turn out , the blonde teacher thought to herself before once again being interrupted by a door being slammed again .

Natsu Dragneel panting heavily .

With a cat in his hands .

A blue cat .

No , nothing weird about that .

"Meow~" . No , still nothing weird about that .

"Here you go , Lucy . Happy Secret Teacher thingie !" , the pinkette smiled widely before placing the feline onto Lucy Hearfilia's lap .

A cat .

"Luce ?"

….A cat...

"L-Lucy ? Are you alright ?" , the voice sounded worried now .

A CAT ?!

"Natsu Dragneel !" , the blond exclaimed , causing the said male to flinch slightly and cower in fear . Even the whole class was pin-drop silent , after hearing their beloved Literature in English teacher raise her voice . You did not want to deal with an exclaiming Lucy Heartfilia . Ever . The only person , or rather cat , that was not fazed by this was the blue-coloured feline that was seated comfortably in the lap of Lucy Heartfilia .

"Y-Yeah , L-Lucy ?" , Natsu replied , no doubt _**petrified**_.

"How am I supposed to look after a cat when I live alone ? Who's going to look after her and – Wait , is it or her or a him ?" , the rambling blonde paused before looking down at the cat who seemed to understand what she was saying , before giving a deeper meow . "Alright , you're a guy . As I was saying , I can't take responsibility for something you did , Natsu Dragneel . And we are not even allowed to bring animals into school ! Oh , we are going to get into so much trouble , Natsu . No , wait , you are ! Not me , I'm going to say-" , Lucy continued , obviously taken in by her own problems now .

"Marry me , Lucy !"

"And then my contract will be terminated and- WAIT , WHAT ?!" , Lucy Heartfilia was caught off guard and her eyes widened before the blush she was trying to hold in , exploded across her face .

A gasp was heard from the student population but Natsu seemed serious about it , although his tone said otherwise . "Let's get married , Lucy ! I can move into your apartment cause I practically live there anyways ," , a few female students squeled while some of the male students blushed , "And I can help you look after Happy ! The only difference is that I'll be your husband and you my wife . But we practically are already ." , the Physical Education teacher suggested before scratching the back of his head , a slight tint of pink of was dusted on his cheeks .

Silence .

"I'm not going to marry you , you idiot !" , the blond teacher yelled before fisting her hands and weakly beating her best friend's chest , trying hard not to blush even more than she already is .

"B-But , why not ?" , the pink-haired male asked before grabbing ahold of her hands and looking into her eyes .

"W-What do you mean why not ? Y-You can't just marry someone like that !" , she replied before looking away . Her students were all silent as they listened and watched the exchange that was going on , hoping that for this once , they would do it Natsu's way .

"But people get married all the time , Luce !" , he whined before pouting .

He is going to be the death of me , the blond thought to herself .

She slowly turned to face him before letting out a breath , "People go on dates to get to know each other , idiot ." , she said before pulling her hands away from his and flicking his forehead , causing him to groan in pain . "That hurts , Luce !" , Natsu , this time exclaimed before rubbing his forehead .

The cat , or more like Happy , being fed up , decided to jump off the blond's lap , before making his way to the cabinet that was adjacent to the window . "Oh yeah , then let's go on a date this Saturday , I'll pick you up , okay ?" , Natsu Dragneel , now content with this development , although he was disappointed at not marrying the blond . But fear not , the time will come when they will .

"F-Fine..." , the Literature in English teacher replied before grabbing her Literature book , trying to pretend that what had just happened was something that happened all the time .

Natsu smiled widely before making his way to the door of the classroom , "Remember on Saturday , okay ? And you're holding the book upside down , Luce ." . Lucy blinked before looking at the book that was in her face . Blushing some more , she turned the book upside before humming in annoyance . "By the way , I don't wanna be a Romeo . We already have one in this school , Luce ." , the pink-haired male teacher said as he slowly closed the door .

"Hey !" , Romeo called out .

"I wanna be your Natsu , Lucy ." , was the last thing the pinkette said before closing the door fully .

"I-Idiot !" , the blond teacher muttered before looking at her students .

"NATSU ! Take the cat-"

"Meooow ."

"I mean , take Happy with you !" .

 _Those two are the best ship ever ! Tell me which ship you want next , okay ? Lucy and _ ._

 _.P.S. Thanks for reading !_

 _.P.P.S. Love = Review_

 _-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


End file.
